Currently, materials in the output stream from a reaming device, such as the Reamer-Irrigator-Aspirator provided by Synthes, are not fully and efficiently collected. While there have been some attempts to collect large scale material, other materials such as plasma, and other cellular elements are not currently collected and are discarded. Further, the approach used even to collect the large scale materials, essentially bone fragments, is not efficient for medical personnel to use in the operating room.